


Youngsters

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Youngsters [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Puppy Love, first crushes, not even love yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: What's the harm in her having one little friend, The Evil Queen thought.





	

As little Raven put on her party dress, she could not help but feel a little sad. This was the first party she was going to of her mother since her parents got a divorce. Usually, she kept with her dad and talked with her farther friends. But since the divorce her mother and farther have not spoken to each other, let alone go to the same party. 

Raven finished up putting, it was purple and a little fluffy skirt. She started walking out of her room to the big ball room on the floor below. She walked down the stairs, which lead to the hallway where the party was being held. 

“Cook!,” Raven shouted with delight, as she saw the families main cook with bowls in her arms. “Raven,” the sweet woman said, “you should be in there, at the party.” 

“I know,” she said, as she started to play with the bottom of her dress, “But I'm scared.” “Sweetie, there are lots of kids here. I'm sure you will meet someone you get along with,” Cook said, trying to cheer the young girl up. She could tell that it was not working, so she tried a different way and with that she called up a group of waiters who were carrying bowls of food, “Why don't you,” she said, pointing at Raven, “Show them where to put the food, so you don't have to make such a big entrance.”

With a smile now upon her face, Raven smiled at them and said, “Follow me.” She went through the doorway and showed them what food table to put them on.

“There,” a voice said from behind her, and she turned. Three boys came running to the table, lucky she moved out of the way just in time, and started setting up there plates. Two with brown hair, one with blue eyes and the other one with hazel and than one boy with blonde hair and blue eye. All looked around her age.

“Hey,” the hazel eye boy said to her, “Is any of this vegan?”

“Yes,” she answered, pointing to the pasta on the table, “The pasta is, but I am not really sure what else, my mom is not really into vegan food.”

“You moms the host,” The blonde boy said.

“Um ya,” Raven said, “I'm Raven.”

“I'm Hunter Huntsman,” the hazel eye boy said, “And this is Daring and Dexter Charming,” he pointed to the blonde boy when he said Daring and pointed to the brown hair boy when he said Dexter. Daring Charming and Hunter Huntsman, why did those names sound familiar.

“Wait,” she said, “You guys are in my story, Snow White right?”

“Ya,” the two boys said. “Oh, well let me guess, Hunter your the Huntsman and Daring your the prince?”

“Yes, and your the Evil Queen,” Hunter asked and Raven nodded, “Thats weird you don't seem, you know, evil and all.”

Raven smiled, “Well I don't really want to be evil, but I guess I have too.” All of them were quiet for a few moments until Raven peeked up again, “So Dexter, what is your story.”

“Oh,” Dexter said, startled by the question, “Well I don't know my story, like I know I am going to have to be a prince who saves a princess but I don't know which one. I think my parents have some guesses but I don't think they will be sharing them with me for a long time. I know that is really lame.”

“It's not lame at all,” Raven said.

Dexter was slightly shocked and stuttered as he spoke, “T-tha-anks.”

Raven tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face, “Why are you thanking me? I was only speaking the truth.”

“You see,” Daring said, butting in, “Most people find it odd and weird that my brother, being from the highest and most charming Charming family in all of the kingdoms, has yet to be given a story. If he wasn't a Charming, I would think he would be some dumb wizard or nerdy like figure in his story.” 

“That isn't nice,” Raven said as she crossed her arms.

“What do you know about nice, your the daughter of the Evil Queen,” Daring shoot back, wanting her to know her place.

“And the good king,” she replied, now smiling, “Who knows, your brother could be my prince.”

“As if,” Daring said, “Like my parents would want there second son to marry the Evil Queen.”

“You do know why your parents are here tonight,” Raven asked, the sweet smile that was on her face now a mischievous one.

“Because they are good royals and don't turn down an invitation to another royal's party,” Daring said proudly.

Raven giggled before saying, “That's not the reason at all. I overheard my mother talking about how your parents want to make a deal, so that they came have some of our lands resources. And Daring you do know my mom is richer than anyone right?”

Daring didn't know how to reply so he just turned away from Raven and Dexter and joined Hunter by the food.

“That was wicked,” Dexter shrieked, “Nobody ever talks back to Daring, not even our staff.”

“Well he deserved it,” Raven said, pouting slightly, “He's kind of a meanie.”

“Imagine living with him,” Dexter said with a sigh.

“It must be rather annoying,” Raven said.

For the rest of the night, the two stayed together weather it was stuffing there faces with food or dancing like the adults were doing. Both young and clumsy, two pea's in a pod.

Raven waved goodbye to Dexter from one of the window's on the higher floors as he drove away.

“Raven's really nice,” Dexter told his parents.

“SHE TALK BACK TO ME!” Daring exclaimed.

“About time,” Darling mumbled under her breathe.

“Daring was being kind of mean,” Dexter said.

“I was not, I was being the way I always am, a perfect prince,” Daring said, expecting his parents to praise him and pay him attention.

“Would you like to see Raven again,” their Dad asked Dexter.

“Very much,” Dexter said, beaming as he did.

“Than why don't I set up a play date for the two of you,” his mom stated in which Dexter smiled even wider.

While at the Queen castle, the Evil Queen began to get Raven ready for bed.

“Did you have fun tonight my little bird,” The Evil Queen asked as she brushed Raven's hair.

“Ya, I meet a really nice boy,” Raven stated happily. Every night, that she was with her mother, they also ending the night talking as the Evil Queen got Raven ready for bed.

“Oh, already becoming a heart breaker I see,” The Evil Queen excitedly.

“No,” Raven replied, confused, “He was just someone I had fun with.”

“What's his name,” The Evil Queen asked. I wonder if I have anything on his parents, she thought.

“Dexter Charming,” Raven said, as she started to walk out of her bathroom and to her bedroom.

“Is he the older or younger one,” The Evil Queen asked as she followed Raven.

“Younger,” Raven answered, walking into her room.

“Good,” The Evil Queen said, closing the door behind the two.

Raven crawled into her large bed, making her seemed even more small, and waited until her mom was right next to her to ask her, “Can I see him again.”

If the Evil Queen had one weakness, it was her little bird. Raven held an innocence that seemed to soften the Evil Queens heart for a moment.

What's the harm in her having one little friend, The Evil Queen thought.

“I'll call his parents in the morning,” she said, which caused Raven to smile. She kissed Raven's forehead, “Good night little bird.”

“Night night mommy,” Raven said, as she closed her eyes. Even though she was falling asleep, the smile on her face never faded.


End file.
